1. Field of Industrial Utilization
This invention relates to a loading device whereby an annular article such as optical, video or record disc is transported onto a turntable provided in a playback device such as disk player.
2. Background Art and Its Problems
In the optical disk player of the type making use of a laser beam for reading out information signal recorded on the optical disk, it has been customary to automate a series of disk loading operations consisting in withdrawing the disk into the player proper, transporting the disk onto a turntable and securely placing the disk on the turntable.
For loading the disk on the record player, a disk transfer table is mounted reciprocably in the player proper, whereby the disk can be transported onto the turntable. However, the overall size of the device tends to be increased due to provision of the transfer table in the player proper. In addition, it is not practicable to install the player proper in a narrow space because the disk loading and unloading operation need be performed with the disk transfer table drawn out of the player proper.
In addition, in the prior-art loading device, means for transferring the disk from the insertion opening to the turntable and means for securing the thus transferred disk on the turntable are driven by separate driving means, thus complicating the sequential operation of transferring and mounting the disk to the turntable.